


My Hogwarts Will Be Intersectional Or It Will Be Bullshit

by swingandswirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck You JKR, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: Four (of many, many) trans Hogwarts students the castle welcomed home.Because fuck you, JKR.
Comments: 94
Kudos: 382





	My Hogwarts Will Be Intersectional Or It Will Be Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, but I will be damned if I throw my trans siblings under the bus. This is for each and every one of you, you are valid, you are loved, and you're worth a dozen of any TERF on the planet, even that one. 
> 
> Directly inspired by JKR being a TERF bint. Not linking, she's famous enough.
> 
> Title from the Flavia Dzodan quote, 'My feminism will be intersectional or it will be bullshit.'

Her parents almost throw away the letter. Because it’s addressed to the wrong person, and anyway, what kind of creepy pedo knows what bedroom a child lives in?

But she knows. She knows because the name written in bright green - bright like new-mown grass, like the candy Auntie Dot slips her when Mum’s not looking, like the colour of her favourite jumper - is her real name, the one she’s chosen, the one she wishes she was brave enough to ask everyone to call her by.

This letter does. And that? Is even more magical than that it’s from Hogwarts.

* * *

He hears the mean voices in his head as he climbs up the steps to the Tower, the ones that tell him it doesn’t matter that he’s cut his hair and changed the cut of his robes, that biology is biology and nothing can change that, not even magic.

It’s quiet when he steps inside, or maybe that’s just because he can’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears. “C’mon,” his friends say encouragingly. “Give it a shot, mate, can’t hurt, right?”

Except it can, it can cut worse than knives. If this is another voice in the chorus, another person saying he’s wrong to be the way he is.

But he’s a Gryffindor, and so even if he doesn’t feel brave, he takes a step up the stairs. And another…

And then he’s on his arse, the breath knocked out of him half from shock, half from joy, as his classmates whoop and cheer around him.

And he won’t ever know for sure, but he swears, when he looks at what used to be the stairs up to the girls’ section of Gryffindor Tower, just for a moment, the gleam from the slide seems like a friendly wink.

* * *

Magic is awesome. He can’t complain, and really, mostly he doesn’t.

Except today he’s on the rag, his head hurts like a mofo, and to top it off the ass teaching Defence has been misgendering him all class, and while normally, he can handle it, it all just feels like too much, today. Especially since he has Double Potions after.

He’s still not sure why he does it, going to see Snape before class, to be asked to be excused, but he’s not going to prove the stereotypes right by melting a cauldron because he’s so damn dysphoric it hurts.

“Mr Matthews, sit down before you fall down,” is really, really not the response he expects when he stumbles into the classroom. Nor is, four minutes of probably-incoherent plea and anger later, “Ten points to Hufflepuff, for having the sense to not endanger yourself and your classmates. Oh, and as for Professor Galbraith. Her attitude is unacceptable. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”

He doesn’t think anything of it… except the comments stop. And at the end of the year, Professor Galbraith resigns. His classmates blame the curse, but he? Is going to be thanking Professor Snape.

* * *

Ravenclaw Tower is always a complete madhouse the day they leave. Brilliant her housemates may be, but organised they are not.

Still, she’s glad for the chaos, because it means nobody notices when she slips out and heads to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey is waiting like she does every year.

“Hello, dear!” she says, bright and cheerful like always. “All packed and ready?”

She nods. “Packed, yes, ready, no,” she says, even as she accepts the box of carefully labelled vials that will go in a secret compartment in her trunk, the ones that mean she won’t have to lose two months of transition progress no matter what. “Wish I could stay in the castle.”

Madam Pomfrey reaches over and pats her hand. “I know, dear. But remember. Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Seanan for the thread that inspired my short fiction muse to come back and give me this and Yena for looking it over. 
> 
> The student in Drabble #1 goes to Slytherin, as I - unlike some authors I could mention - don't believe the entire House is evil.
> 
> If, like me, you're struggling with your HP fandom right now, I have a [Dreamwidth post](https://swingandswirl.dreamwidth.org/251178.html) where you can come chat.
> 
> ETA: One comment deleted. I have about as much patience for idiots as Hermione does. Being a bigoted asshole and/or pissing in people's Cheerios doesn't make you better, it just makes you a sad waste of space. Especially if you're a feminism appropriating reactionary transphobe - I mean a TERF.


End file.
